no_evilfandomcom-20200214-history
Estima
Estima is a planet which, as of Brother Swan is at war with nearly everyone else. They have an imperial government headed by an Emperor. They have cut off all contact to other peoples "excepting the occaisional conquest," according to Tirbien. Description and History Estima is the only planet near Mavra with a branch of tailed primal humanoids. After Petty and Saen conned a nobleman into a one-man-naked-parade, Emperor Bart felt that making a fool of one of his nobles made a fool of him. This incident is the one that lead to Petty and Saen's capture and subsequently that of Farlynne, Tabitha, and Shahdo, as well. While imprisoned, Petty and Saen were forced to be magical experimenters. They were then rescued by Valris, who disguised herself as a mortal to be experimented on and spirited them away. After those two were freed, their rescuers redirected their focus to the remaining elves imprisoned by Emperor Bart. The rescue attempt of the remaining three sisters began when Prince Roth was being berated by his father for being "soft" at the Hall of Lapwing Gull, the King/Emperor, which is overheard by two guards. These guards were Samuel and Fang, who began to discuss the coronation of Valris by Empress Odette. Fang continued to obliviously detail his hopes for their ability to partake in the festivities, and failed to stop doing so as the Prince began to eavesdrop. Prince Roth then insisted on the pair taking him to the event. The trio then snuck into the bushes overseeing the coronation. Lacking subtlety, Valris caught them as she was being crowned Queen of the North. In response to her displeasure, Prince Rother offered his hospitality for the inconvenience. Valris declared that she would visit him the next full moon, at his castle. After Prince Roth pointed out that he is the one inviting her, she asked who invited him to the coronation, to which he concedes. After Fang and Samuel delivered the Prince back to the castle, they returned to speak to Valris again. She told them that their "stupid mistake" put the rescue plan ahead of schedule, and they began to discuss the circumstances of the imprisoned elves. The elves were kept below the castle in the King's dungeon. There were barriers being maintained that kept out faerie folk and kept the elves in. With that, the group noted that the elves themselves were likely forced to maintain that barrier themselves. While they do not specify what they are, they attributed the powers that the Emperor had as likely the result of his enslavement of the elves. Emperor Bart denied Prince Roth's request to take down the barrier in order to allow Valris to enter, which infuriated him. Since Fang told him that rumor had spread of the swan maiden's visit, Prince Roth felt obligated to ensure this meeting happened in order to save face. In order to facilitate this, he fabricated a letter to his father about some trouble his uncle was supposedly in. The Emperor then left, unaware of the scheme, expecting to return within a couple of days. Prince Roth immediately went to the dungeons to tell the elves to let the barrier down for Valris. After Tabitha pointed out that it was his father that had control over them, Prince Roth asserted that he knew the true name of Latae, whose pain spell could be used to keep them in check. The elves then let down the barrier. After that, Valris arrived and passed a feather to Fang as she entered. He ran to meet Samuel, while she was greeted by Prince Roth, who was trying to impress her with his knowledge of the fae. As Fang found Samuel, he confirmed that Samuel was able to get the Prince's hairbrush. By pressing the feather and the hairbrush together and saying "Prince Roth," they created a mimicry of the Prince that they were able to pupped and then use to free the elves. They did, however, leave behind Latae. As this occurs, the Prince tried to entice Valris to pursue a treaty with his kingdom. Following him mentioning his father's distrust of Swan Maidens, Valris pointed out that the distrust as not baseless. She cited the rescue of Petty and Saen as the reason, which Prince Roth did not realize was an implicit confession. Much to his indignation, she rejected his offer of a treaty and took her leave. Samuel claimed that he heard that Prince Roth was disowned after his father discovered that he had lost the shield elves. Thieves also used the opportunity to sack the castle. Following her escape, Tabitha also began to become the antagonistic force she serves as throughout Brother Swan. Appearances Notes & Trivia Category:Brother Swan Locations Category:Planets Category:Locations